my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Mystic Heart
Queen Mystic Heart is the unicorn queen of Evermist, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Mystic Heart is generally a kind and cheerful pony, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. She proved to be more open-minded than the other regents of the Enchanted Forest, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Chief Strongpaw and, at one point, even defending Spike and Gael from Hard Stone and Godot's disrespectful behaviour. Mystic Heart also can be very flirtatious, as she remarked to Ulysses that he was good looking, and expressed regret that she must kill someone so handsome, but would give him a kiss before that. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was instantly angered when Ulysses called her an "old hag". Befitting her role as the village's leader, Mystic Heart cares about the welfare of her kingdom. She is also a person of honor as when Ulysses broke a wall and risked leaking her acidic vapour nature to the others, she changed the pH to avoid harming them. Skills Mystic Heart is calm, observant and perceptive and can pick up on slight discrepancies in another person's personality. Mystic Heart is proficient in the nature transformations of Water, Fire and Earth. She also possesses two elemental combined natures. The first is lava nature, where, by combining earth and fire natures, she can spit out acidic mud that can melt almost anything in its path. The second combined nature, vapour nature, allows her to simultaneously use water and fire natures to release a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. It even managed to burn through Ulysses’ Warrior of Dark Light ribcage. She also has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her vapour nature spells and is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Family Tree Description Background In order to stop the rein of terror and blood in Evermist caused by the tyrany of his father, Queen Mystic Heart was able to dethrone him and become queen. ''Star Knight and the Nine Tailed-Fox'' In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Queen Mystic Heart receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. She, accompanied by her nephew and a guard, goes there, where she reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Queen Mystic Heart participates in the summit, where she has a much calmer behavior than the other regents. She was also able to realize Aspen’s true intentions in bringing them all together. She also ends up agreeing with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. In “The Power of the Regents”, after Petal Sprout appears and informs the regents about Ulysses’ presence, Aspen broke his neck while trying to learn Ulysses’ whereabouts, prompting Mystic Heart to scold him for killing a potential information source. Mystic Heart and one of her escorts remained in the Summit room while Aspen, Strongpaw, Shining, Gael and his nephew Arcing Thunder went to deal with Ulysses. The evil griffon soon arrived in the Summit hall to capture Twilight, but with his forces weakening, he tries to retreat to get them back, but Mystic Heart uses her lava nature to block his path. She tells the other regents to get out of the way a she want to deal with Ulysses herself and attacks him again. Her guard forced Ulysses into an adjacent hall, where Mystic Heart sealed him in with her, intending to destroy him by filling the hall with a corrosive mist. As a weakened Ulysses began to feel the effects of her spell and the bones of the Warrior of Dark Light's ribcage visibly melting, Mystic Heart was caught by Petal Sprout’s clones before she can finish him, which transferred her energy to Ulysses. As he broke back into the Summit hall, Mystic Heart neutralises her vapour nature so that it didn't harm anyone else. She returned to the hall once she had recovered where she finds the General of Chaos. In “Declaration of War”, Mystic Heart watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when he and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. She then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan. In “The Regents’ Decision”, she attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Mystic Heart discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island. In “The Strange Disease”, Mystic Heart watches as the Wild Isle is approaching the Alliance’s headquarters. She then goes meet with Hard Stone when he arrives with the island and begins to discuss what went on at it. Later, she attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war, where she orders her nephew to go check on the sensing warriors. In "The War Begins", she, along with five ponies, gets out of the headquarters to do something unknown. In "Battleground", it's revealed that Mystic Heart was tasked with leading a team of elite warriors tasked with guarding the elite members of society and ensuring their safety from their homelands into protective custody. She explained to King Guto their defence plan, where they would travel between five separate hideouts at regular intervals as well as being guarded by some of the Alliance's most powerful warriors to keep them safe. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when Feathewing, who was sent after the elite ponies, found them, before she could launch an assault, she was confronted by Mystic Heart. Featherwing prepared to fight her but she told him that she's not the only one he will have to defeat, but her entire team as well. In "Reinforcements Arrive", she is fighting Featherwing when one of Star's clones appears to help. In "The Regents Assemble", after hearing about Tirek's appearence, Mystic Heart teleports to the site of Tirek's battle with the Fourth Unit with the help of three other unicorns. To buy Celestia time to heal Hard Stone and Strongpaw, Mystic Heart, Ingrid and Aspen attacked Tirek with a series of lava and ice-based and light-enhanced physical attacks, forcing Tirek to use his Warrior of Dark Light. As he complimented their offence, Mystic Heart replied while she liked being complimented by males, she would hold off in Tirek's case. Tirek then attacked, which was blocked by Strongpaw and Hard Stone's combined defence. Mystic Heart asisted Aspen and Hard Stone's assault on Thicket by using the Mist Conjuration spell. Before Star's clone dispersed, she and the other regents told him to defend the other battlefield and left them with one word: "win". In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", as the battle dragged on, Mystic Heart fell back to be healed by Celestia while Aspen and Hard Stone attacked Tirek, who soon created a forest. As Mystic Heart warned the others not to inhale the pollen, Tirek's Warrior of Dark Light ambushed and knocked them into the forest. Mystic Heart tried to counter Tirek's subsequent fire, only to pass out with the other regents from inhaling the surrounding pollen. They recovered after Hard Stone destroyed the forest in time. When Tirek decided to kill Celestia and Ingrid first, Mystic Heart retorted that killing a platoon's medic and most powerful warriors was a basic strategy that he would not get away with. Tirek corrected her, saying he was targeting them due to their heritage. Somewhat shocked initially as Celestia and Ingrid stepped forward to attack Tirek, Mystic Heart interjected to counter Tirek's fire spell with a large volume of water followed immediately by a water dragon, sending him flying into the air where he was attacked by Celestia, Ingrid, Aspen, and Hard Stone. Mystic Heart later stared in shock as Celestia was hit by Tirek's magic, revealing they had sealed Tirek's wood clone instead of the real one. Celestia quickly recovered and launched a counterattack alongside Hard Stone on Tirek, to no avail. As Tirek retorted Celestia's mockery for his use of clones, Mystic Heart told Tirek to not look down on them because they were fighting him altogether, but instead take it as an acknowledgement of his power. Tirek created thirty wood clones to surround the six regents, returning Mystic Heart's comment and asking them if they want the clones to use the Warrior of Dark Light or not. In "The Fall of the Centaur", Mystic Heart became overwhelmed by six of clones, but rallied to the side of the other regents after once again being spurred on by Hard Stone to continue fighting. After Hard Stone destroyed all of the clones, Mystic Heart, Aspen, Ingrid and Strongpaw attacked Tirek with a sand, ice and lightning-enhanced water dragon to prevent him from escaping. As the sealing nearly completed, Tirek foiled their efforts by releasing his Complete Body — Warrior of Dark Light, declaring that even the power of the regents was futile against his spell. Awestruck at the newly-formed giant construct, Mystic Heart was knocked off her feet along with the other regents from a single swing of Tirek's Warrior of Dark Light sword. As she and the other regents later stood to face Tirek again, she listened on to the Hard Stone's words of encouragement. As Tirek prepared another attack with his Warrior of Dark Light sword, however, Mystic Heart remarked that it seemed like the end for them before being silenced by the still-defiant Aspen. At that moment, Tirek is subdued and imprisoned by Purple Smoke and Melody. Mystic Heart then told them to also take care of Featherwing. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", she and the other regents meet with Heartbeat who tells them what is happening at the front line. In "The Tree of Dreams", while closing in on the battlefield, they first see the tree form of the Ten-Tails, before being contacted telepathically by Luna who informed every one on the battlefield about what Celestia had learned about the tree from her battle with Hepheus. As Star's anger at the loss of the comrades he had fought so hard to protect grew, his emotions and memories were conveyed to everyone via Silverweed's spell. As she and the other regents arrive, Twilight tells to everyone to help her and Star to fight for their dream of a better tomorrow. In "Pursuing Hope", Mystic Heart made her way to one corner of the battlefield. Rallying the troops there, Mei noted that, although she didn't like open war, she would open an exception in that case. In "The Beginning of the End", she later confronted a clone alongside Aspen and Hard Stone. After being overwhelmed due to not being able to use magic because of her energy level, she and the remainder of the Alliance were saved from the clone's elemental attacks thanks to a coordinated attack organized by Gael. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", she is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", she is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Unicorns Category:Royalty